That's My Name
by Rubes99
Summary: Merlin somehow manages to get himself possessed by a sorcerer. And guess what the sorcerer wants to do. ...Kill the Pendragons. Anyone else notice the repetativeness? (Oneshot. Again.)


That's My Name

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own Merlin. Happy?

**A/N:** I found this sitting on my USB a few months ago, but kept forgetting to upload. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Arthur was in the middle of a discussion with his father when the doors slammed open. He looked up to see Merlin sprint inside the Great Hall.

"Merlin, what are you-"

Merlin stumbled to a stop in front of the two royals, doubling over to try to catch his breath. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this without getting executed, but some random sorcerer is trying to possess m-"

He suddenly stopped and straightened up with a wince. "Ouch. As I was saying, this sorcerer is trying to possess me. When I say trying, I mean he's already in my head and is currently trying to control my body."

"And this would mean execution because…?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin looked at him incredulously. "Hello? Possessed by a sorcerer hell bent on killing the Pendragons? He also comes with some... _interesting_ additions." Merlin's arm suddenly shot out, his eyes glowing gold. The windows shattered. Merlin's eyes widened and he grabbed his right arm with his left arm, hugging it close to his body. "Sorry. That wasn't my fault. This guy seems to like breaking stuff."

"That's the '_interesting addition_'? Your definition of interesting is…" Arthur shook his head.

Why did you come to us, boy?" Uther asked.

Merlin shrugged. "He kinda...dragged isn't the right word, but yeah. He _influenced_ me to come here." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a sword flew off the wall and came hurtling towards him. He ducked and rolled his eyes. "Come on, you're in my head. That means I know what you're gonna do before you do it. Plus, I'm not much use to you without a head, am I now?" Arthur made the assumption that he was talking to the sorcerer, not thin air.

Merlin thrust out his hand and several axes flew off the wall, heading straight towards Arthur and his father. Merlin dropped his hand at the last second with an enormous amount of willpower. The axes fell to the ground with a clatter.

"That. Is. It." He growled through gritted teeth. "Get out of my head. NOW."

A stream of greenish coloured smoke poured out of his outstretched hand, reforming into a tall man with a hideous burn across his face.

"It's been a long time since someone has been able to resist my control. My specialty is possessing people, so I'm quite surprised you were able to stop me killing them, let alone get me out of your body." His voice was like honey.

"I'm stubborn. Sue me. What do you want?" Merlin's voice was weary, but his eyes were hard and determined.

"I want the Pendragons dead."

"Seriously? Another one?! You have to be the third one this week! All you people want the same thing. Revenge. I mean come on. Be original. And what will it achieve? People are still going to be scared of magic. And if it doesn't work – and it never does – the cycle will just continue. Uther kills a sorcerer, another sorcerer comes along for revenge, killing a whole pile of innocent people in the process, they lose and Uther kills yet more sorcerers. It just goes on and on! In my opinion, the lot of you are crazy."

The three other people in the room stared at the servant. The sorcerer eventually broke the silence.

"He's right, you know."

"Duh." Merlin sounded exasperated. "But that's still not going to stop you, is it?" It wasn't really a question, but the sorcerer answered him anyway.

"No. It's not."

He raised a hand but Merlin grabbed his wrist in an iron grasp.

"Well, maybe this will." He whispered something in the other man's ear, who then went pale.

"Th-th-that's n-not-" He could barely speak through his terrified stutters. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Can't say I've hand a reaction like that before." He released the man's wrist. "Consider yourself lucky. Leave Camelot and don't come back." The man nodded and stumbled towards the door.

"And don't get caught by the guards!" Merlin called after him.

Merlin turned to his next problem; the two royals currently gaping at him. He rolled his eyes, and turned to walk out. He had reached the door before Arthur recovered from his shock.

"What did you say to him?" His question echoed in the near-empty hall. Merlin glanced at him over his shoulder.

"I told him my name."

The door swung shut behind him.


End file.
